


Keep Me Loved

by Stylesirwin1994



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Love, Possible triggering, smut but smut with a purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylesirwin1994/pseuds/Stylesirwin1994
Summary: This is for all the Ashton Irwin fans and for those that are going through or have been through a hard time in your lives. Just know that you can do this and you are so strong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love you all. This is for all of you.

Y/N was the wife to Ashton Irwin. It was so hard sometimes because she'd always doubt herself and ask herself why he chose her. She wasn't anything really special. But, he always told her she was and that he'd always come back home to her. And today he was coming back home from touring. 

You were happy but today was one of those days you felt like you were nothing. You were in the bathroom staring at the mirror on the door and the more you stared the more you hated the way you looked. 

You broke down crying and punched the mirror causing the mirror to break and shards to fall onto the tile bathroom and you could hear footsteps coming into the room. And you knew it was. Ashton as you felt his touch on your arm. 

"Babe? It's ok I'm home now. Tell me what's wrong my dear". 

"I still don't see how I'm good for you".

"You'll always be good for me. And I'll show it to you as I always do and also show you how much I missed you". 

We both stripped slowly and he laid me on the bed and he slowly started kissing me. 

"I'm going to take my time with you baby girl".

"Ashton". 

He kissed and licked all over my body taking his time. 

"I missed you so much babes". 

"Same Ash". 

"I thought about it and I really want a little baby.". 

"Really? Do think we're ready?" 

"Yes. I do". 

"Ok Ashton. Let's have a baby". 

"I love you so damn much". 

I was waiting for him to fill me. And I needed him so much". 

"Darling are you ready?"

"Yes."

He slowly entered me and let me adjust before he pushed all the way in and he lay on top of me gently. 

"Are you ok?"

"Never been better". 

"I'm going to move ok?"

"Yes". 

He pulled out then pushed back in. It was full of touches and kisses and skin touching and a little sheet of sweat and nail marks. Sounds of moabs and sweet nothings whispered into ears. 

"Ash I'm almost there". 

"I know hun. I am too".

We both came and he gently pulled out and laid next to me. He cuddled up next to me. 

"I can't wait to be parents."

"Same". 

"But baby just remember, if you ever feel like this just know that I'll always love you and all of you". 

And we fell asleep.


End file.
